


Day 2: Flowers

by Paech



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, mune month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Snorkmaiden gets a bit impatient as she waits for Moomin to arrive on their date.





	Day 2: Flowers

Rotating the flower stem between her fingers, as the cool, gentle breeze whisked through the yellow shaded fringe, Snorkmaiden gazed thoughtlessly at the rose red pigmented petals, her warm chocolate brown eyes shifting from the simple flower in her hold and at the view below the grassy knoll.

Moomin was supposed to meet her there, promising her that he'd arrive at the knoll at the planned time they had agreed on. Snorkmaiden, naturally, was there first; and waited for a prolonged period for her beloved moomin.

An hour had already swept by, as sprays of orange and blue painted the sky and creatures began trekking back home for the night. Furrowing her eyebrows, Snorkmaiden scanned the area once more, not a familiar figure in sight. Where in the world was Moomintroll?

Getting fed up, Snorkmaiden rose from the flowerbed that surrounded her, her fur suddenly culminating into a furiously bright green. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Moomin to arrive late to their dates, but to opt out and not show at all? That was peculiar.

Before she could take a single step out of the patch of flowers, a childish sounding voice suddenly boomed into her ears, causing the snork to look ahead and meet glittering blue eyes she adored.

"Hello, Snorkmaiden!" Moomin greeted innocently, smoothing out his fluffy, snow fur with a free hand. "Sorry I was rather late, Snufkin took me to go fishing and-"

He abruptly cut himself off when he picked up notice of his lover's upsetting green scheme. Snorkmaiden huffed, crossing her arms as Moomin turned dejected.

"You're fashionably late, in fact I was just about to go home." Snorkmaiden asserted, causing Moomin to shake his head lightly.

"Oh, no, no, there's still plentiful things for us to do at this time of hour," Moomin piped up, emitting a following sigh when Snorkmaiden disregarded his statement. "Snufkin offered me to stay to eat fish stew, and I accidentally got wrapped up in the occasion that I forgot we had an evening planned."

"I'm sorry, Snorkmaiden."

The snork's fur began dimming down from the shining green, returning almost to her normal color, an obvious tinge of green still present.

"I suppose I can accept your apology, Moomin, but you still ruined our evening." Snorkmaiden huffed. Moomin joined her in the flowerbed, putting a reassuring hand to her shoulder.

"Fret not, Snorkmaiden, because at this time it's much more private and romantic, as opposed to when the valley is full of activity." Moomin insisted, plopping down onto the flowers and picking a daisy from the patch.

Leisurely, Snorkmaiden lowered herself down as well, pressing her knees into the grass. Moomin smiled warmly at her, reaching over and settling the daisy flower in her fringe.

"Can you, however, not make a reoccurring habit of showing up this late to our dates?" Snorkmaiden implored, gathering a daffodil and lavender rose into her grasp, tucking them behind Moomin's perked up ear.

Moomin giggled contagiously, leaning over and sliding his hand into hers, brushing his naturally white fur against her suddenly pink shaded pelt. He went ahead and nuzzled his large nose to Snorkmaiden's, grinning gleefully when a melodic snicker spilled from his beloved snork.


End file.
